masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fanon:Blut und Waffen - Kapitel 16
Mass Effect - Other Stories Blut und Waffen (XVI) „Admiral Phoenixclaw, die Flotte steht bereit und so wie es aussieht geht auch Aria T'Loak zum Angriff über.“, meldete EVI, kurz nachdem Phoenixclaw die aus den Poker gewonnen C-Cards (Checks nicht unähnlich) unter einen Stapel aus Tablets und einer Pistole verstaute. „So schnell?“, fragte Phoenixclaw zurück. „Sie waren knapp eine halbe Stunde im Spiel vertieft. So lange hat das zusammenlosten gebraucht. Rekita ist übrigens mit einen kleineren Kreuzer erschienen, nicht mit seinem Flaggschiff.“ „Aber er ist persönlich dabei, oder?“ „Ja. O-Ton: Ich will mir Petrovsky persönlich vornehmen!“ „Tja, wenn von ihm noch etwas da ist, wenn Aria und ich fertig sind, kann er die Überreste haben. Was ist mit Arias Flotte?“ „Steht noch im Witwe-System bereit, nähert sich aber dem Massenportal an. Die Laranc-Sonden haben im Sahrabarik-System außerdem ein ankommendes Schiff erfasst. Das ist dadurch seltsam, weil die Cerberus-Schiffe sonst immer in Schwärmen kommen und es momentan für niemanden einen Grund gibt auch nur in die Nähe des Systems zu kommen.“ „Ok. Ich bin gleich im KIZ, übermittle der Flotte… naja, der Flottille, die Koordinaten von Omega.“, befahl sie und fuhr aufs Kommandodeck. EVI nickte nur. Sie blieb vor der Galaxie-Karte stehen und schaute sich die derzeitige Lage um Omega an. Es waren mehr Schiffe dort stationiert als bei dem plumpen Umsturzversuch von neulich. Mal sehen ob ein gutes dutzend Wing-Kreuzer und zehn Fregatten das ändern konnten. Sie konnte auch das einzelne Schiff sehen, was dort reinflog. Zuerst wirkte alles normal, dann eröffnete es das Feuer auf das Flaggschiff. Gleich darauf wurde ein Massenereignis beim Massenportal aufgefangen. „Jetzt geht’s los. An alle: Rein da! Los!“, rief Phoenixclaw, worauf sich die Flottille, die momentan aus drei Teilen bestand, in Bewegung setzte. Die wing’schen Schiffe kamen auf der anderen Seite des Systems an und waren sofort in Feuerposition. „Achtung! Das wird jetzt holprig!“, rief Silver über das Interkom. „Was ist los?“, fragte Phoenixclaw, als sie die Bewegungen der anderen Schiffe sah. „Das Verteidigungssystem von Omega wurde aufgerüstet. Die Kanonen besitzen nun die selbe Durchschlagskraft wie das Kollektorenschiff oder ein Verbund Oculi im Tartarus-Feld.“, erklärte EVI nur. „Oh verdammt. Barrieren auf Maximum und lockt die Cerberus-Schiffe von Omega weg! Wir schnappen sie uns in sicherer Entfernung!“, meinte Phoenixclaw. Als sie das Chaos sah, flüsterte sie zu EVI: „Wenigstens sind unsere Schiffe so stabil. Schau dir mal das Chaos in Arias Flotte an.“ Sie schafften es, dass einige Cerberus-Schiffe auf die getarnten Jäger, die so auf Fregattenmaße vergrößert wurden, reinfielen und direkt in ihre Arme flogen. Nachdem die Cerberus-Kreuzer in ihrer Falle saßen, deaktivierten sie sämtliche Sichtbarrieren, worauf die für Cerberus sichtbare Fregattenflottille plötzlich um einiges größer wurde und aus überdimensionierten Schlachtschiffen bestand. Ein Kreuzer wollte direkt umdrehen, wurde dann aber von Rekitas momentanen Schiff mit Solar-Bomben in die Mangel genommen. Die restlichen Cerberus-Schiffe wurden durch das sogenannte Millenniums-Verfahren vernichtet. Phoenixclaw, beziehungsweise simultan mit ihr Rekita, befahl ihren Kreuzern um die von Cerberus zu rotieren und die Solar-Bomben zu starten. Durch die Rotation der Mutterschiffe und die dadurch erzeugte kontinuierliche Gravitationsveränderung wurde eine hell leuchtender, goldener Ring um die neun Cerberus-Kreuzer geschaffen. Dieser Ring zerbrach dann durch die klugen Bomben in viele kleine, worauf ein wunderschönes, aber vernichtendes Spektakel entstand. Derweil wurde die neue Verteidigung von Cerberus abgeschaltet, weshalb sich die wing’schen Schiffe nun nähern konnten, die freigelassenen Solar-Bomben wie einen leuchtenden Geist hinter sich herziehend. Phoenixclaw zählte noch etwas über dreißig gegnerische Schiffe, die aber alle nur so lang wie die Phoenix waren. Mit einer leichten Handbewegung sprach sie nur: „Tobt euch aus.“ Gleich darauf brachen einige der Schiffe aus der Speerformation aus und nahmen ihren Teil der Solar-Bomben mit. Die Phoenix selbst flog mit der Corax in einer Helix-Formation, das bedeutete, dass sie sich gegenseitig umflogen und korrigierten, wodurch sie ihr jeweiliges Ziel immer trafen, selbst wenn es auswich. Nur sehr erfahrene Piloten gingen auf diese Formation ein. Mit der Quivan’tshel-Formation wurde eine noch effektivere, aber auch gefährlichere Version davon erfunden. „EVI, richte meinen Jäger her.“, meinte Phoenixclaw plötzlich als ihr etwas auf der taktischen Systemkarte aufgefallen war. „Wie bitte?“, fragte EVI verwundert. „Das dauert mit zu lange. Außerdem will ich nicht nur der Betrachter und Drahtzieher sein und mir ist gerade was aufgefallen. Mach meinen Jäger klar.“ „Admiral, sind Sie sich sicher? Das ist da draußen immer noch eine Schlachtbank!“, warf auch Katakara ein. „Nicht wenn man ganz genau hinschaut.“, entgegnete Phoenixclaw und stieg von der Plattform runter. Sie ließ sich von niemanden mehr was einreden, sondern ging runter in den Hangar, wo sie sich in den Jäger setzte und EVI in Handlungsnot brachte. Wenige Minuten nachdem, was sie gesagte hatte, befand sie sich auf den Schlachtfeld. Trümmer der Cerberus-Kreuzer, wing’sche Schiffe und Solar-Bomben schwirrten um sie herum. Sie flog immer in Reichweite der Phoenix und somit zweitweise innerhalb des Gravitationsschwerpunktes der Helix-Formation. Dann sah sie, was sie vorhin gestört hatte: Rettungskapseln und Jäger, die sich aus den Kreuzern retten konnten. Sie gingen in den Trümmern unter und landeten auf Omega. Sie aktivierte die HF-Laser und begann wie mit einen Plasmacutter die Kapseln und Jäger zu zerteilen. Den Piloten der Phoenix (Silver) und der Corax fiel das natürlich auf, weshalb sie nach der Zerstörung eines Schiffe nun vermehrt auch nach den Kapseln Ausschau hielten. Phoenixclaw wurde das dann allerdings auch bald zu langweilig, da ihr so wieder die Arbeit abgenommen wurde, weshalb sie eine Jägerstaffel zusammenrief und mit selbiger, wie unzählige andere auch, durch die „Tentakel“ von Omega flog. Auf diese Weise konnten sie den Bodentruppen schaden, während deren äußere Verteidigung zerstört wurde. Die Bevölkerung würde es ihnen danken und gegen Cerberus aufbegehren. Die flinken Jäger waren gut geeignet für diese Umgebung. Aus jeder Ritze, hinter jedem Turm tauchten wieder drei oder vier Shuttles oder einige Truppen auf. Glücklicherweise war die 3. Flotte für ihre Jäger-Piloten berüchtigt, die so kämpften, als würden sie eine Ein-Mann-Fregatte fliegen. „Ich habe einen neuen Hotspot ausmachen können.“, meldete EVI, als Phoenixclaw ein weiteres Shuttlegeschwader aufbrachte. „Ach ja?“, entgegnete diese und wich den Trümmern aus. Auf den virtuellen HUD vor ihr wurde einer der Türme gezeigt, zu welchen besonders viele Shuttles unterwegs waren. „Da ist das Afterlife drinnen. Hm… Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sich auch General Petrovsky darin befindet?“ „Ich schätze mal zu annähernd 100%. Das dürften entweder seine Leibwachen oder seine Ablenkung sein.“ „Tja, auf jeden Fall werden wir das mal beenden. An alle: Riegelt den Turm über uns ab. Kein Cerberus-Shuttle soll mehr dran kommen. Alle sollen abgeschossen werden, verstanden?“ „Verstanden, Admiral Phoenixclaw.“, meldeten sich die Piloten und stiegen als Ringblockade um den Turm auf. „EVI, mach ein Lebenszeichenscann und stellt mir die partiellen Solar-Bomben zur Verfügung.“, sprach Phoenixclaw weiter und schloss die Flügel der Jägers wieder. Ein weiterer Bildschirm tauchte auf den virtuellen HUD auf. Er zeigte unzählige Punkte auf kleinsten Raum. Alles im Afterlife oder davor. „Verdammt, heizen sie Shepard und Aria gerade ein?“, fragte Phoenixclaw verwundert. „Admiral, da kommen mehr von den Shuttles. Für mich sieht es so aus, als würden sämtliche Cerberus-Truppen der Station zu diesen Punkt gerufen werden.“, kam eine fast schon bestätigende Meldung von einem der Piloten. „Hält unser Ring?“, fragte sie zurück. „Ja. Ich mach mir nur langsam Sorgen darüber, warum so viele Leute an einen Punkt gebraucht werden.“ „Ich kann nur vermuten, glaube aber, dass da mit vielen Leuten der Boden gewischt wird. Einfach weiter machen. Irgendwann muss das aufhören.“, erklärte sie nur und verpasste gleich drei Shuttles einen mit den Solar-Bomben. „EVI, ich hab einen Plan. Schau dir den Lebenszeichenscanner ganz genau an. Da ist jemand in der Mitte des Raums festgesetzt worden. Ich vermute, dass das Aria ist. Was passiert wohl, wenn sie da raus kommt und Petrovsky merkt, dass er keine Leute mehr hat?“ „Er gibt wahrscheinlich auf und hofft, dass ihn Shepard irgendwie in Gewahrsam nimmt.“ „Genau daran habe ich auch gedacht. Dann lass uns doch schon mal eine Kleinigkeit androhen, oder nicht? Versuch dich in seine interne Kommunikation reinzuhacken.“, überlegte Phoenixclaw mit einen feinen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ein weiterer Bildschirm bildete sich. Es war ein Rauschen zu hören, ehe Schüsse daraus auftauchten. „… Was zum?! Wer hat sich in meine Kommunikation gehackt?! Ich möchte…“ „Halten Sie die Klappe. Ich bin Admiral Phoenixclaw, Star Alliance. Falls Sie es noch nicht bemerkt haben, Sie stecken in der Klemme. Vor Ihnen wütet Shepard, und draußen wüte ich. Ihr Truppennachschub ist unterbrochen, wir holen sekündlich Ihre Shuttles vom Himmel und Ihre Kreuzer haben sich auch schon verabschiedet. Jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt zum kapitulieren. Wenn Sie Commander Shepard nicht all zu sehr auf die Füße gestiegen sind, können Sie vielleicht noch mit Gnade rechnen.“, sprach Phoenixclaw einfach. „Sie…! Nein!!“, rief Petrofsky, während plötzlich ein lautes Krachen und wütendes Schreien im Hintergrund zu hören war, es kam eindeutig von einer sehr wütenden Aria. „Geben Sie auf, andernfalls wird das Ihr Ende sein…“, meinte Phoenixclaw nur und trennte die Verbindung. „Kantras Nemesis, du mieses Schwein.“, flüsterte sie noch. „Die wenigen verbliebenen Cerberustruppen stellen gerade die Kampfhandlungen gegen die Bevölkerung von Omega ein. Sämtliche Truppenbewegungen kommen gerade zum erliegen. Wie…?“, erkannte EVI einige Sekunden später. „Eine Kapitulation ist immer von Schande befleckt, außer eine rachsüchtige Asari ist über einen gebeugt und erwürgt einen. Oder man pustet sich davor das Hirn weg. Jägerstaffel: Kehren Sie wieder zu Ihren angestammten Schiffen zurück, Ihre Arbeit ist getan. Für Ihre Leistung finde ich nur gute Worte, das wird sich auch im jährlichen Leistungsbericht wiederfinden, vielen Dank. Phoenixclaw Ende.“ „Es war uns eine Ehre Admiral Phoenixclaw. Vierte Jägerstaffel Ende.“, entgegnete der nun ranghöchste Pilot im Namen der Staffel. Auch sie suchte den Weg aus dem Chaos der Station und erreichte die wing’sche Flotte genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo sich Aria wieder bei ihr meldete. Derweil hatte sie EVI gesagt, dass sämtliche Nachrichten an die Allianz abgefangen werden sollen. Sollte es in einer um Oleg Petrovsky und seinen Arrest gehen, wird diese so verfälscht, dass es hieß, dass selbiger schon unterwegs zum provisorischen Gericht und der Verwahrstelle beim Tiegelprojekt war. „Phoenix, ich weiß nicht was du mit ihm gemacht hast, aber Petrovsky hat ziemlich schnell klein bei gegeben als wir kamen. Hast du seine Truppen schneller als angenommen erledigt?“, fragte Aria amüsiert. „Wir haben nur das gemacht, was ich dir angeboten habe. Abgesehen von einen kümmerlichen Rest dürften keine Cerberustruppen mehr auf Omega sein. Mein Säuberungsteam und ich waren da sehr gründlich. Lebt Petrovsky noch?“ „Ja. Shepard hat mich davon abgehalten dieser Schlange das zu geben, was er verdient hat.“ „Sehr gut. Er soll wahrscheinlich in Allianz-Gewahrsam. Tja, nur das die Allianz ihn nicht so schnell bekommen wird. Ich werde ihn mit jemanden abholen, der ihn mal die Meinung sagen will. Kannst du so lange deine Rachsucht runterschlucken?“ „Ich hab mich schon ausgetobt, deswegen muss ich wohl dich das selbe fragen. Dein Paket ist jedenfalls bei mir. Schön verpackt und bereit. Keine Sorge, so schnell wird er nicht verschwinden.“, mit den Worten klinkte sich Aria wieder aus. Phoenixclaw seufzte und öffnete einen Link zu Rekita: „Admiral Rekita, wenn Sie den Verantwortlichen für Ihre Schiffsverluste in die Augen schauen wollen, ist das jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt. Ich kann Ihnen Landungspunkte schicken, wo Sie mit einen Jäger oder Shuttle landen können. Ich werde dort auf Sie warten. Phoenixclaw Ende.“ Sie wendete den Jäger und flog wieder zurück. Auf halber Strecke wurde sie von einen kleinen Shuttle überholt. Normalerweise flogen die Dinger langsamer als ihr Jäger, da hatte es also einer sehr eilig. In den Trümmern eines Skycars unweit des Afterlife waren ihre Landeplätze. Tatsächlich wartete Admiral Rekita auf sie und nicht umgekehrt. Die Bewohner von Omega wurden durch Arias letze Handlanger so zur Seite gedrängt, dass Phoenixclaw und Rekita ohne Probleme durchkamen. Als beide hoch ins Séparée geführt wurden, befand sich Aria mit ihrem Gefangen dort. Petrovsky lag am Boden, sie stand mit einen Bein auf seinen Rücken. „Die Uniformen der Star Alliance sind mit der Zeit nicht besser geworden.“, erkannte sie als erstes, bevor sie ihren Fuß runter nahm und Petrovsky grob auf die Beine stellte. Dieser erkannte sofort, dass er es mit keinen bekannten Flottenbündnis zu tun hatte und wollte fragen, was das solle, da hatte ihm Rekita eine heftig ins Gesicht gezwiebelt, worauf er einmal quer durch den Raum flog. „Das ist dafür, dass du ein halbes Dutzend meiner Schiffe zerstört und drei unserer Forschungsstationen angegriffen hast.“, erklärte Rekita angriffslustig, zupfte sich aber die Uniform wieder zurecht. Dann schaute er auf Phoenixclaw, die meinte aber lapidar: „Wenn Sie was zu klären haben, dann klären Sie das jetzt. Nach den Krieg bekomm ich ihn nicht nochmal in die Hände.“ Rekita nahm das Angebot dankend an, zog das Oberteil der Uniform aus und klärte die Sache auf Beta-Art (basierend darauf, dass er ein Kind der Beta-Kolonie ist). „Der nimmt den ja ganz schön ran.“, erkannte Aria belustigt. „Naja, Rekita hat in Friedenszeiten die meisten Schiffe in unserer Geschichte verloren, und zwei Forschungsstationen fast auch noch. Da gibt es eine Menge Wut.“ „Tja, was auf Omega passiert, bleibt auch auf Omega.“, resümierte Aria lächelnd. „Du sieht ganz schön geschafft aus. Ich dachte mit Shepard hast du einen kleinen Vorteil.“ „Das dachte ich auch. Aber Cerberus hatte immer noch die verdammten Adjutanten. Falls du davon gehört hast.“ „Ja, ich habe gelesen wie du von hier vertrieben wurdest. Außerdem war das einer der Gründe für einen Angriff auf eine der drei Stationen. Wir forschten dort an sogenannten ‚DNA-Eraser‘, das ist sozusagen der Virus, der die Adjutanten erschafft. Wir wollten das auf die Husks anwenden. Kurzfassung: Großer Fehlschlag, Arschtritte und dann Cerberus. Cerberus wollte… uuh… das muss weh tun.“ „Der haut ja ganz schön zu… Ist Rekita momentan frei?“, fragte Aria, die die Prügel scheinbar ziemlich anziehend fand. „Tut mir leid. A: Steht er nicht auf Gangsterbosse und skrupellose Leute und B: ist er verheiratet und hat einen kleinen Sohn.“, antwortete Phoenixclaw leicht über Arias Verhalten irritiert. „Hm… Das werden wir noch sehen.“ „Ich bin übrigens verwundert. Normalerweise hättest du Petrovsky doch sofort getötet. Doch abgesehen von einigen Schrammen und nun einigen Beulen hat er nichts. Hat dich Shepard abgehalten?“ „Pff… Du hast es bereits gesagt: Normalerweise. Ich hab Monate mit der Vorbereitung verbracht. Ich habe alles für diesen Moment geplant. Dann arbeite ich einige Stunden mit Shepard zusammen und ich kann den Kerl nicht mehr erwürgen. Er ist wie eine gutmütige Krankheit…“ „Tja, vielleicht hätte ich dich doch begleiten sollen, allerdings wäre dann ein für die Allianz wichtiger Gefangener tot.“ „Shepard hatte von ihm letztendlich auch die Nase voll. Er hat ihm eine Pistole unter die Nase gehalten, sich aber beherrscht und ihn abführen lassen. Für dich hab ich ihn wieder zurückbringen lassen.“ „Ist auch gut so. Wenn er nicht kooperiert kann ich ihn immer noch den DNA-Erasern vorwerfen. Den wird nicht mal seine eigene Mutter mehr wiedererkennen. Rekita, es reicht. Hören Sie bitte auf.“, entgegnete Phoenixclaw nur verschlagen lächelnd. Admiral Lucius Rekita hatte sich bereits beruhigt und zog sich wieder das Oberteil über. „Ich bin fertig. Sie können mit ihm machen was auch immer Sie wollen. Der hat seine Lektion jedenfalls gelernt. Niemand! Wirklich niemand, kann so mit der 3. Flotte umgehen und denken, dass er ungestraft davon kommt!“, meinte er und warf nochmal einen Blick auf den ziemlich mitgenommenen Petrovsky. „Genau deswegen habe ich Ihnen ja die Koordinaten für Omega gegeben. Mit Dank zurück. Sie können gehen.“, antwortete Phoenixclaw nur. Rekita salutierte und ging. „Sie sind Admiral Phoenixclaw?“, fragte Petrovsky, der sich mit Mühe auf den Beinen halten konnte. „Fleet-Admiral Phoenixclaw, wenn man es ganz genau nehmen will. Ich nehme Sie in Gewahrsam und übergebe Sie der Allianz unter Admiral Hackett. Oh, und keine Sorge: Alles was hier auf Omega passiert ist, mein und Admiral Rekitas Auftauchen, bleibt auch hier. Wenn jemand fragt, ich bin’s nicht gewesen. Nun Abmarsch!“, entgegnete sie und griff Petrovsky in den Nacken und an seine Fesseln. Aria lächelte nun ebenfalls verschlagen und sagte ihr die Todestruppen zu. Als sie sich der Flottille näherte, die immer noch nahezu komplett war, schein Petrovsky unruhig zu werden. Über das Interkom des Jägers fragte er, ob das eine Flotte war, worauf Phoenixclaw das Wort berichtigte. Der Cerberus-General wurde daraufhin sehr ruhig. Das selbe auf der Phoenix, die er für ein Schlachtschiff hielt. Worauf Seraphim, die ihn für die Zeit an Bord der Phoenix bewachen sollte meinte, dass dies nur eine Fregatte sei und die anderen Schiffe bei weitem länger sind. Ex-General Petrovsky schien danach etwas die Fassung zu verlieren, ging aber mit Seraphim und von sechs Soldaten umgeben, in die Arrestzelle. Als Phoenixclaw im Fahrstuhl stand, meldete sich kurz EVI: „Admiral Hackett hat bemerkt, dass ich mich in das Allianz-Netzwerk eingeklinkt und Shepards Bericht leicht verfälscht habe. Er fragt deswegen, wann Sie den Betroffenen bei ihm „abliefern“ können.“ „Hm… Ich würde sagen in etwa zehn bis fünfzehn Minuten, je nachdem wie weit der nächste schon gebrauchte Raumkorridor entfernt ist. Ich mach schließlich wegen der Sache keinen neuen auf.“, antwortete sie nur und trat in die KIZ raus. Nachdem sie die Captains für den guten Einsatz gelobt und sich nochmal bei Rekita bedankt hatte, löste sich die Flottille auf und sie flogen zum Tiegel. Bei der Ankunft, wo sie mittlerweile standardmäßig getarnt waren, sah Phoenixclaw das erste Mal den ganzen Ausmaß des Tiegels. Desweiteren konnte sie drei oder vier der wing’schen Schutzschiffe sehen, die sich ebenfalls tarnten oder ihre wahre Größe und ihr wahres Design verschleierten. Sie pfiff derweil auf solches Getue und offenbarte die Phoenix in voller Größe und mit ihren angestammten Design. Nach den Krieg sollen sich die beiden Regierungen mit ihren Völkern doch eh annähern, was soll das dann mit der Verschleierung? „EVI, wenn ich dich vorhin richtig verstanden habe, will Hackett ihn persönlich haben, oder?“ „Klang jedenfalls so. Wir sollten… Die SSV Kilimanjaro ruft uns.“ Phoenixclaw und Silver lächelten. „Jetzt geht es wohl darum, ob wir Petrovsky eine Schleife umbinden und direkt vor die Haustür stellen sollen.“, meinte Phoenixclaw belustigt. „Öffne den Kanal.“ „Äh… das hab ich schon. Ich war da etwas zu schnell.“, sprach EVI leicht verlegen. „Oh…“ „Schön, dass Sie das so witzig finden, Admiral Phoenixclaw.“, meldete sich sogleich eine bekannte Stimme. An ihren Gesicht konnte Silver sehen, dass Phoenixclaw innerlich gerade „Verdammt!“ rief. „Ähm… Gut. Nein, ich finde das nicht so witzig, aber man darf ja mal witzeln. Wo sollen wir Oleg Petrovsky abliefern? Wollen Sie ihn auf Ihrem Schiff haben, oder soll ich ihn wo anders…“ „Nein, es wäre gut, wenn er für die nähere Befragung auf meinen Flaggschiff ist. Ich hoffe, Sie haben ihn in guter Verfassung gelassen.“ Silver lachte kurz. „Nun, ich kann Ihnen nur sagen, dass ich persönlich nichts gemacht habe. Was die Leute vor mir getan haben, und ob Petrovsky davon bleibende Verletzungen davon tragen wird, kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Wir nähern uns dann der Chicago. Phoenixclaw Ende.“, erklärte sie nur und trennte die Verbindung. Ein Trupp Allianz-Soldanten, wohl die Loyalsten unter den Loyalen, kam auf die Phoenix und nahm Petrovsky unter Allianz-Gewahrsam. Hackett stand derweil mit Phoenixclaw im KIZ der Phoenix und sprach über die Sache auf Omega. „Dann hat Admiral Rekita ihn also zugerichtet?“, fragte er. „Korrekt. Er dürfte aber noch Verhörtauglich sein. Ich muss ihm wohl sogar noch gratulieren. Ohne ihn wäre Rekita nicht so verbissen in den ganzen Krieg reingegangen, vielleicht hätte er das halbe Dutzend Schiffe deswegen später verloren. Jedenfalls ist seine momentane Bilanz sehr gut. Anderes Thema: Was wird aus Petrovsky?“ „Er wird in Gewahrsam genommen, verhört und dann vor ein Kriegsgericht gebracht. Falls er seine taktische Begabung allerdings einbringen und kooperieren will, können wir seine Inhaftierung vielleicht etwas kürzen.“, antwortete Hackett nicht ganz ohne Hintergedanken. „Dann hoffen wir mal, dass Cerberus nicht seine ganze Seele verdorben hat. Sonst taugt er nur noch für Nemesis.“, fasste sie zusammen. Der Trupp mit Petrovsky kam, angeführt wurde er von Seraphim. Sie kannte sich noch am besten mit den Allianz-Gepflogenheiten aus und kommandierte so den Trupp. „Warte mal kurz Seraphim.“, hielt sie Phoenixclaw auf. „Petrovsky, ich habe noch eine gut gemeinte Warnung an Sie: Legen Sie sich niemals wieder mit der Star Alliance oder den Wing Technologies an, das nächste Mal kann ich Rekita vielleicht nicht stoppen.“, sprach sie nur und deutete mit einen Nicken an, dass es wieder weitergehen sollte. Oleg Petrovsky drehte in diesem Moment durch. Er wollte sie packen, doch sie war schneller; wirbelte um ihn herum, verdrehte seinen Arm, zwang ihn auf die Knie und hielt ihn eine Abyssklinge ihres Kampfanzuges unter die Nase. Derweil hatten einige Offiziere im KIZ ihre Handfeuerwaffen und Tech-Com-Dolche gezogen. Seraphim war von grünlich blauer Aura umgeben und nagelte Petrovsky ebenfalls fest. Komm-Offizierin Nisha stand vor Hackett, von grüner Aura umgeben und mit einen der Instand-Dolche bewaffnet. „Sie haben ihn nicht gestoppt. Dieser Verrückte hat sich selbst beruhigt.“, ächzte Petrovsky hervor. „Dann sollten Sie vielleicht froh sein. Admiral Lucius Rekita ist noch der normalere von uns dreien. Admiral Shepard und ich gelten als unkonventionelle Kämpfer und Strategen. Seien Sie also froh. Wenn Sie mir auf die Füße getreten wären, wäre das alles nicht so gut für Sie ausgegangen. Nun weg mit ihm, ich kann ihn nicht mehr sehen. Und nehmt eure Armfocs und Instand-Dolche runter, hier ist alles unter Kontrolle.“, meinte sie nur, stand wieder auf und fuhr die Abyssklinge in ihren Rüstungsring ein. Seraphim umhüllte Petrovsky nun sicherheitshalber mit ihrer Hybrid-Aura, als er abgeführt wurde. „Tja, auch eine eingesperrte Ratte hat noch Zähne…“, flüsterte sie leise und rieb sie den Arm. „Das war nicht das einzige, was hier eindrucksvoll demonstriert wurde. Ich danke Ihnen für die Übergabe eines wichtigen Gefangenen. Wie sind Ihre weiteren Pläne?“, fragte Hackett nur und war schon halb auf den Sprung. „Ach, ich werde nur alten Verbündeten helfen und sie aus den Fängen der Reaper befreien. Außerdem könnte ein lange überfälliges Bündnis endlich zustande kommen. Sollten Sie noch Fragen haben, können diese sicher von EVI beantwortet werden, ich brauche nach diesem Auftritt erst mal Ruhe und erwarte außerdem noch einige Berichte verschiedener Flottillen.“ „Kann ich verstehen. Dann gutes Gelingen.“, entgegnete Hackett nur. „Wünsch ich Ihnen auch.“, verabschiedete sich Phoenixclaw und stieg in den Fahrstuhl. „EVI, setz Kurs in den Beta-Sektor. Du weißt wo ich hin will.“, sprach Phoenixclaw dort drinnen nur und sann über die nächsten Schritte nach. Ende von Kapitel XVI Kategorie:Fanon Kategorie:Phoenixclaw (fanon)